As integrated circuit dimensions shrink and device densities increase, the need exists for smaller and smaller transistor structure that can be packed more densely while still maintaining acceptable performance levels, even at lower operating voltages and lower power consumption requirements. Such devices include multi-gate transistors such as finFETs. New processes are required to manufacture such devices efficiently and reliably.